MS Endless : The Blue Front
by OmniEnforcer
Summary: Its Me! OMNI Enforcer, yay!   Kisah ini menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi setelah perang Bloody valentine ke 2 berakhir kisah diceritakan lewat sisi seorang prajurit Blue Cosmos Remnant, Archazel Newgate yang bertarung melawan para Coordinator


Prologue

Cosmic Era 73  
>8 November<p>

Equatorial Union, Neo-Batavia

16.00 Hours

"Cepat!,Cepat!" Teriak seorang pria berpakaian hitam yang biasa dipakai oleh pasukan Equatorial Union kini dikerahkan oleh pemerintah Union untuk mengevakuasi para warga Neo-Batavia agar segera menuju ke tempat aman agar terhindar dari dampak reruntuhan Junius Seven yang dikabarkan aka segera jatuh ke bumi. Di sekitar pria itu sangat lah kacau , Orang-orang panic utk berebutan masuk ke dalam shelter yang disediakan oleh pemerintah.

Semua cemas mereka takut Junius Seven akan jatuh lebih cepat dari pemerintah beritahukan pad warga, tak terkecuali bagi seorang pemuda berumur lima belas tahun ,berambut hitam memakai jaket berwarna coklat.

"Kak,Bu Kita jalan kaki dari sini mobil tak akan bisa masuk antrian nya panjang sekali" kata pria itu "Kak Archee emm, Bisa membantuku membawa beberapa barang ini tas ibu dan oh ya foto ayah juga tolong jangan sampai hilang" Ia memberikan ransel ke pada seorang perempuan berambut panjang terlihat mukanya lebih tua darinya

"Baiklah Archazel" perempuan itu melihat foto ayahnya yang berseragam putih Federasi Bumi lalu ia menyimpannya kedalam saku celananya ,Mereka masuk kedalam antrian pengungisan hujan tiba tiba turun ditengah kepanikan para warga, prajurit Union yang mempercepat pekerjaan mereka

"Nona,bu demi kenyamanan anda , anda akan segera di evakuasikan di shelter khusus wanita di shelter nomor dua puluh satu" seseorang tiba tiba mendekati mereka yang sudah diketahui dengan seragam hitam nya

"Tetapi bagaimana dengan Archazel?" cemas seorang ibu ibu yang merupakan ibu dari Archazel

"Anak anda akan aman disini bu lagipula antrian nya sudah sedikit" jawabnya dengan santai "Kami akan pastikan bagi anak anak berumur tujuh belas tahun kebawah akan lebih diprioritaskan bu"

"Bu tak apa , Archazel akan baik baik saja , Ibu dan Kakak sebaiknya cepat cepat" Kata Archazel

"Saya antarkan kalian , Mari…" Prajurit itu mengantarkan kedua perempuan itu ke tempat shelternya, Sebuah lambaian tangan dari Archee kepada adik nya menandakan perpisahan mereka bertiga berharap untuk bertemu kembali, lalu tiba tiba

BUM! BUM! BUM!

Tiga rentetan tembakan besar mengenai Ibu dan Kakak Archazel begitu juga si Penunjuk jalan membuat mereka bertiga terpental jauh sebuah asap tebal di saat hujan membuat kejadiannya tak terlalu jelas , orang orang yang di sekitar pun panik meninggalkan antrian untuk menyelamatkan dirinya tetapi tidak bagi Archazel

"Tidaaaaaaaak!:" Teriak Archazel ia terkejut dengan apa yang menimpa orang terdekat nya ia segera menuju ketempat orang yang disayangi nya terpental setelah asap hilang ia dapat melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan baginya, ia melihat tubuh kakak dan ibunya terkapar di tanah ia berjalan lemas kea rah mereka seakan tak menerima apa yang telah terjadi.

Ia menangis di depan ibunya lalu mencoba mendengar detak jantungnya , tak berdetak, ia seakan menerima tusukan pedang di dadanya apalagi melihat kaki kanan ibunya yang sudah hilang menambah kesedihannya. Lalu ia berjalan sempoyongan Ke tubuh Kakaknya yang kaki kiri dan tangan kirinya hilang karena ledakan yang besar, ia mendengar detak jantungnya tetapi sayang nasibnya seperti ibunya.

Archazel mengambil Foto ayahnya yang berada di saku celana kanan tubuh Archee ia memandang ke foto ayah nya

"Maaf Ayah, Maaf Ayah!" Ia menangis tetesan air mata jatuh ke foto itu

"I,, itu GINN! Panggil battalion tank!" seseorang berteriak yang terdengar oleh Archazel , Archazel kemudian Melirik kea rah GINN yang ia pastikan telah membunuh Ibu dan Kakak nya hatinya mula menghitam kebencia mem=nguasai dirinya, Ia pun lari kea rah GINN itu

"Sialaaaan!"Teriaknya "Coordinator Sialan kau akan membayar atas kematian Semua keluargakuu!" Ia terus berlari kearah GINN yang membuat kerusakan di sekitarnya dengan menembakan Senjata nya ke gedung gedung , Seakan ia tak peduli bagaimana bahayanya

Tiba tiba ada lengan yang menahan tangannya dari belakang seorang prajurit Union yang terlihat berumur dua puluh tahunan dengan sebuah senjata api di gantungkan di tubuhnya

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Disini Berbahaya bodoh kau bisa mati!"

"Kan ku bunuh Pilotnya kan ku bu-"

Buuk!

Sebuah Hantaman keras mendarat kearah perut Archazel sebelum ia selesai berbicara ia pun langsung tak sadarkan diri.

1 Jam Kemudian  
>Didalam Shelter Equatorial Union<p>

Archazel berusaha membuka matanya ia menyentuh ke perut nya yang masih terasa sakit apalagi perut bagian depan,Ia teringat kembali pada kejadian yang menimpa pada kakak dan ibunya ,ia pun merasa sesuatu menusuk nusuk dadanya ia pun ingin bangun tetapi tak bisa karena sakit ngilunya di perut , melihat keadaanya yang tak bisa apa apa Arcchazel kecewa mata nya mengeluarkan air matanya kembali.

"Syukurlah kau bangun nak tindakan mu lumayan juga tujuh puluh persen berani dan tiga puluh persen kebodohan, menyerang sebuah GINN tanpa senjata apa apa itu hal terkonyol yang dilakukan"terucap dari seseorang yang berada di sebelahnya , Suaranya sama pada saat ada seseorang yang menahannya "Jika aku jadi kau aku akan beristirahat dulu dan maaf jika pukulanku benar benar keras hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan agar kau bisa selamat" tambahnya

"Dimana aku ini?"

"Shelter Evakuasi nomor tiga puluh tujuh , ini ada foto mungkin milik mu aku menemukan nya terjatuh"pria itu menyimpan foto itu disamping Archazel yang langsung olehnya di ambil "Ia pasti prajurit Aliansi kan?" Tanya nya

Archzel tak mendengakan orang yang berbicara ia masih terlalu sedih dengan semua yang terjadi pada kehidupannya semua keluarga nya sudah hilang dan semua nya oleh coordinator Ayahnya prajurit Aliansi di 8th Fleet dibunuh saat perang bloody valentine pertama ibu dan kakaknya pun ah hanya ada satu pikiran di benaknya , Balas dendam

"Coordinator sialan" Archazel mulai berbicara dengan pelan

Prajurit yang menemaninya mendengarkan membayangkan kesedihannya ia memberikan secangkir coklat panas pada Archazel "Kau tahu nak? Aku pun membenci para Coordinator itu" katanya prajurit itu duduk di sebelah Archazel yang masih terbaring "Mungkin kata kata "For our pure and blue Earth" itu benar"

Pikiran Archazel mulai tenang tetapi tetap saja kematiannya keluarganya membuat ia tetap sedih ia membalikan badan seakan ingin segera melupakan semuanya  
>Archazel Berkata lirih<p>

"_**For our pure and blue Earth…."**_


End file.
